the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales of Micety Wiki
Welcome to the Tales of Micety Wiki! Welcome to the Tales of Micety! Here is your chance to experience life in this Minecraft world. The civilization roleplay server will give you the ability to create your life in this world and guide it with your choices. From a peasant to a general or a wizard. 5 years old server started from the PlayStation 3. Players build with their choices the history you can read on books over there. Now you belong in the new generation. PlayStation 4 players will continue the story with their acts. Some words to describe the server. The Tales of Micety roleplay is a Minecraft civilization roleplay server that is set in the PlayStation 4 platform. This world we host is a server especially for people who also love Roleplay! You can communicate with players in your province or kingdom but you can communicate in a global lobby too with people from all civilizations and kingdoms in Discord. In the beginning, you are obliged to choose a realistic name and surname for your character and start as a citizen. The name should be unique. Then choose a suitable age for your character, remember that your age in the game gives proportionate responsibilities and constraints. for example, a 17-year-old has less right than an adult. Remember we don't ask for your real name last name or age. You come up with this for the Roleplay. Even if you want, you can come up with a piece of backstory. Your story must be based in the world storyline if it sounds logical and realistic. Our server also has its own timeline. This has to do with our great history. Players with their actions wrote the history of the server. The server is 5 years old and players did acts that you can now see in the world history as heroes or villains. Now it's your turn. With your actions and choices, you will leave your mark in history forever and it's up to you for the new players to see your name in the future history. Or you can do just a simple life as a citizen! Here can you see ALL the information you may want to see! HOW DO I JOIN? * You must have obviously a Playstation 4 and Minecraft PS4 Edition. * You must have Discord. (Chat for gamers) # Contact on Discord to ("Jack Williams#8718" PS4 Server Host) or to ("BADBOYgreece#1991" Founder/Creator of the roleplay) either to PSN "SherloqueQueen" (PS4 Server Host) # They will approve you and send you a link for the global Discord server. # You must choose a realistic name and surname for your character and start as a citizen. The name should be unique. (NOT YOUR REAL ONE) # Choose a suitable age for your character (remember that your age in the game gives proportionate responsibilities and constraints.) # Choose the citizenship you want to have and join a kingdom. # You are able to have a different (in game) ethnicity from the citizenship that you chose if you want that as a piece of information for your background story. # When we aprove you we will send you a link for the global discord server and a link for your kingdom's server. # Play! Discord Rules # It is illegal to use @everyone or @here in the discord server without permission from Jack Williams#871'''8 or '''BADBOYgreece#1991 # Each channel must be used as clearly as the title is indicated and as the channel subject has stated. # It is not allowed to spam the discord server. # Any images or method of inappropriate images and language is not allowed. # No bot may be added without the permission of the owner or admin. # It is forbidden to use bot commands that are not appropriate to your rank # It is forbidden to share any advertising in the discord server. # No racist or discriminatory comments. # It is forbidden to riot against the staff # if you see a staff member abusing his role, report this to the Owner or Admin as soon as possible. Extra Rules ''' * Stay in your role. In this website, you can see every little information about world history in the server so your character's story '''MUST match in the history of the world. * You can't change the history of the server or use a non-existing history for your character for example "I came from the far land of Abduhalamabnfaasg and the lost world of Gagayouareannoyingworldgdgsha." This is annoying and breaks the storyline. Read the history of the nation you chose or the other ones and match your story in this world. :) * Your skin must be a human and to be realistic in the time (Only if you want to participate in history. In case that you only want to roleplay your peaceful citizen life you can use any normal skin with two hands, two legs and one head) xD 'Available' Kingdoms * Royal United World * Barbaria * Jomung Kingdom * Upper Desert * Lower Desert * Arabicon * Isvael * Jungle Kingdom Category:Browse